


Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: Luke Het

by LastonAF (larrybeanie)



Series: Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, and i wrote a totally legit fanfic, i'm very drunk, no i didn't i lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybeanie/pseuds/LastonAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holY SHIT I DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS ALCOHOLIC SUBSTANCE IS BUT IT’S STRONG AS BALLS I RAN OUT OF VODKA SO I STOLE SOMETHING OUT OF MY PARENTS ALCOHOL CUPBOARD BUT IT WAS IN A CLEAR PLASTIC BOTTLE I THINK IT’S WHISKEY OR MAYBE BRANDY OKAY I’M SORRY</p>
<p>aka the one where alice got drunk and wrote a first person luke het joke fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice Gets Drunk And Writes: Luke Het

I woke up and got out of bed, I love living alone bc my parents are always away on business trips but we’re super rich and I can afford all the plaid shirts and ripped jeans I want. I don’t like starbucks because I;m not like other girls. Bc I’m super rich my parents gave me a super weird name. (y/n). no that’s lile legit my name it’s writte on my birth certificate and everything/

I pulled on my skinny jeans and some converse and a band tshirt of a band I know 1 song of and went into the kitchen to make breakfsast

Then I went to the bookstore, I like to read becaue I’m noy like other girls

‘hey’ said a voice at the book store. I turned around ad it was luke hemmings from famous not a boy band 5 seconds of summer

Wow what an amazing conincidence that we were wearing the whole exact same outfit

‘I like your fashion sense’ he said to me

‘do you wanna fuck?’

And so he dropped his pants and pulled out his member and put it in my enterance

Our tounges bttles for ddominace bc did I mention we were kissing

And then he fucked right into me in the bookshop bc who even cares about foreplay????? Not me and my boyfriend luke hemmings from the not punk rock band 5 seconds of summer

We fucked so hard and I pushed all of the sopies of ‘who we are the official one direction auto biography’ off the tables I mean fuck one irection

After he cummed inside of my vagine he carried me back to his apprtment I Sydney Australia

It was rather a long way bc did I mention that I live in London????? Bc I do

So after that treck we got back to his shared house with the resot of the what even genre are they band 5 seconds of summer

He did a twitcam and said ‘hi guys I’m here with my friend (y/n) and she’s not actually my friend I was wondering if you’d marry me?’ he turned to me and puled out a ring and said matty me Juliet we’d never have to be alone I’ll keep waiting wait I think that;s taylor swift anyway luke and I got married and then calum and michale and ashton came to congratulate us but we just ended up having a massive orgy and my vag had sO many dicks in it okay I can’t even

I LITERALLY CAN’T EVEN THERE WAS SO MUCH DICK IN MY VAG

 and we all lived happily every after the end


End file.
